Marvel Transformers
by Dragon Force Ranger
Summary: AU Shark Dragon, a mutant with amazing abilities, finds Optimus Prime's crash site and reactivates him. Teaming with the Autobots, Shark works to protect the earth from Decepticons and along the way makes friends with some of Marvel's Greatest Heroes.


_**Author's Note 1**__**: I do not own Marvel or Transformers. I wish I did but I don't. I will admit that I've borrowed ideas from other stories that I've read even if they are not mentioned, if you see something that you believe was your idea first, let me know and I will be more than happy to give you the credit you deserve. I'm calling this universe Earth-617, since I'm trying to follow some of the facts from the real Marvel Universe (Earth-616) to start with and change them later, if someone already claimed this Earth number please let me know so I can change it.**_

**Marvel Transformers**

**Chapter 1: Exploring and Expiring**

_**Time: Early 1400s,**_

_**Location: Over the Earth,**_

A massive alien spacecraft appeared out of nowhere and began to enter the Earth's atmosphere. The ship was damaged and was not making a very smooth approach. Smaller pieces of the ship broke off and scattered all over the globe, some pieces had already broken off before the ship appeared. A much large chunk of the ship then broke off. The main portion of the ship crashed somewhere in what would later be known as the Nevada desert while the large chuck crashed unnoticed in area later known as Michigan.

_**Years later: Around 3 years ago, 2006-2007,**_

_**Location: Michigan, USA**_

A fifteen year old young man was happily running through the woods of a nature preserve. He had light skin, dark hair, and blue eyes and was wearing black windbreaker pants, a red windbreaker jacket and hiking boots. His family was on the summer camping trip that they took every year. He knew this forest like the back of his hand and had explored almost all of it, and was now going into a part of the forest that he had yet to explore. He stopped just on the edge of the area and waited for his father to catch up. "Come on, dad, you're moving to slow!" The boy shouted as his father caught up.

His father was a bit out of shape man with graying dark hair and brown eyes. His was wearing a blue windbreaker suit and had on a pair hiking boots. He looked to be in his late forties and was walking patiently up the path. "Easy, son, you need to be a bit more patient when exploring something." The older man said with a smile.

"Yeah but this is the only area we haven't explored yet!" The teenager said excitedly.

"Shark Dragon, you are something else." His father chuckled.

"Alan! Shark!" shouted a female voice from behind them. An older female, who also looked to be in her forties, was walking up the path towards them. She was wearing blue jeans, hiking boots and a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt with Michigan written in yellow across the sleeves.

"What's up mom?" Shark asked a little worried that she was going to tell them that they had to wait to go exploring.

"I just want you two to be careful." His mother replied.

Alan chuckled. "Come on, Min, our family has been camping here for years and nothing ever happened." He said.

The campsite was actually a campsite/nature preserve that Shark's family had owned for years. Their family members had spent years exploring the underground caves and tunnels so they knew almost all of them like the back of their hands. Shark personally had all the tunnels and caves memorized and had even found artifacts of historical value within some of them that were now on display in museums and college universities. There was a Native American Reservation nearby and Shark was good friends with a number of the people there.

"Just make sure you're careful." Min said with a smile. "Some of these caves and tunnels are unstable."

"We will." Shark said as the two males headed for the area to explore. They were always careful when exploring the caves, especially after one almost collapsed on their heads a few years back. The two men went into different caves, marking the ones they've explored with transmitters that were connected direct to their personal palm pilots. This made it easy for them to know which caves they've explored, which caves they hadn't finished exploring, and which caves they hadn't gotten to yet.

'_I just hope we get to that cave I found last year…'_ Shark thought with a smile. _'It looked like a crash site of something that came from space…'_ The year before Shark and a few Native American friends had been walking through the unexplored area and were marking the caves that they came across. Shark had found one that was oddly made, almost like the rocks had been melted so it was a good chance that a meteor had been what created the cave.

Over the next three weeks, Shark and his father explored and mapped out the different caves they went into. They also found a number of artifacts that they put into safe containers to preserve them until they could take them to university officials. Unfortunately, they had to cut their explorations short as Alan received a call from one of his business partners. Shark was a little disappointed because they didn't get to the cave he wanted to explore but understood that it was important to get back home. He knew that once the business was taken care of, they would return to finish their vacation. Unfortunately, Shark didn't realize that he would be returning alone.

_**At an unknown location,**_

A large shadowy figure was standing in front of dozens of well trained mercenaries. "You all have your assignments." The figure said sternly. "Make sure a number of their deaths look like accidents."

"Don't worry, sir, we're the best at making these things look like accidents." One of the mercenaries said confidently. The mercenaries headed out.

"Master, why are you going after that family?" A smaller shadowy figure asked.

"The boy I told you about could prove useful to me, after the right amount of motivation is applied." The large figure said with an evil chuckle. The smaller figure nodded in agreement.

_**Some time passes…**_

_**Two Months later, at Dragon Manor, Flint, Michigan**_

The last two months have been some of the hardest on the Dragon Family, including Shark. All over the country a number of family members died in accidents: in California, Uncle Jake and Aunt June's family were all killed in a house fire; in Florida, Grandpa Luke died from a heart attack; even Little Abe had been killed when the boiler at his elementary school exploded. Shark was really hit by all these deaths but kept himself sane by trying to figure out what was really going on. Currently he was in the exercise area of the Dragon Manor in Flint, Michigan. He was wearing sweat pants, tennis shoes and a sleeveless muscle shirt that showed his muscles. "All of these deaths can't be a coincident, Danielle." He said.

Danielle Eagle was a Native American teenage female who Shark had known for years. She had dark hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a Native American beaded necklace. The two of them had recently started dating and Danielle was one of the things that help Shark remain sane and not sink into depression. "Yeah, but how can you prove it without actually going to the different sites?" Danielle asked.

Shark smiled. "That's where hiring private detectives comes in handy." He said confidently. "I've already sent them to the different sites and had autopsies performed on the bodies before they were laid to rest. The autopsies were to look for anything out of the ordinary, no matter how unimportant it seemed, same with the investigations on the areas."

Danielle was impressed. "What happened to the goofball that never took anything very serious?" She teased.

Shark chuckled. "Even this goofball knows when it's time to get serious." He replied but then sighed. "I just… I can't believe that this is happening." Shark's emotions were starting to show. "I…we…we were all about to get together for our yearly family reunion. And now…" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Shark's anger was getting the better of him and he needed to throw something. He easily picked up a hundred pound weight and threw it across the exercise area, into an area that was heavily padded.

Danielle wasn't really surprised as Shark had always been stronger than he looked, especially when he got angry. The padded area was put there for Shark to be able to throw weights around when he was angry. It was originally used for Shark's martial arts training area when he was starting out.

Because of the threats that Shark's family sometimes had, Shark was trained in how to defend himself for years. Ever since Shark was seven years old, he has trained in all kinds of martial arts and fighting forms. Shark was now a black belt in a large number of martial arts and almost master in other fighting forms. He also had weapons training, so he could use melee weapons and was a skilled marksman, almost master. Shark and his father often joked that once Shark was older he could try to become a hero, like Tony Stark or Steve Rogers.

"There are just some sick people in this world, Shark." Danielle said, trying to comfort him. "All we can do is try to help those we can and give those we can justice for the wrongs that have been done to them."

Shark smiled at Danielle knowing she was right. "I know." He said softly. "But it's still hard to think that someone could be targeting my family members like this."

"Well, we'll just have to be really careful." Danielle said with a smile.

**BOOOM!**

The entire house suddenly started shaking. Shark's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening, he and his parents were the next target. "No way in hell am I going down without a fight!" Shark growled as he went to the weapons training area, where there was always a bunch of weapons for Shark to use and train with at any time, and grabbed a number of handguns, throwing knives and a pair of swords.

"I'm with you, Shark." Danielle said as she cocked a machinegun. Danielle also had training with a number of the weapons since she and Shark had been friends for years now and she wanted to be able to defend herself should the need ever arise. Soon the two teens were geared up and ready to give whoever was attacking the fight for their lives.

_**Meanwhile, in the Dining Room,**_

Alan and Minnie Dragon didn't know what hit them. All they knew was there was a bright light coming from outside and then there was nothing. Their cold lifeless bodies were lying in the rubble that had once been the dining room. The hole that had been blown in the dining room wall was burning and had a dozen heavily armed mercenaries entering through it. "Alright people, we kill everyone in this house and then we burn it to the ground." The lead mercenary said. "Make sure they're all dead and remove all evidence that might tie us to their deaths."

"Yes sir!" The mercenaries shouted. They started making their way through the building killing the security officers, cooks, housekeepers and anyone else they came across.

The mercenaries were getting cocky since not one person was able to put up much of a fight. "This is too easy." One of them said as he made his way towards the training area. He opened the door and came face-to-face with the barrel of an HK USP Compact .45ACP handgun. _'Shit,'_ was the last thing he thought before he had his brains blown out.

Shark and Danielle made their way through the house after Shark shot and killed the first mercenary. Unfortunately, the other eleven mercenaries were done with the rest of the house and were gathered in the main entrance area. The two friends knew full well that they were most likely heading for an ambush but were going for it anyway. "This is it…" Shark whispered the Danielle as they approached the door leading to their escape. "Safeties off and don't stop shooting until you run out of ammo." Danielle nodded and then the two burst into the area.

The mercenaries didn't hesitate in firing back at the two teenagers. Shark's handguns soon ran out of ammo so he tossed them aside and started firing with two machineguns he had on his back. Ducking behind a knocked over table, Shark was able to reload and see that Danielle was still alive.

There were eight mercenaries left inside the house and they were also taking cover. "It would seem these kids have decided to go down fighting." The lead mercenary said with a smile. He activated his headset. "Attention group forces," there were five other mercenaries outside to make sure no cops interfered, "the kids are fighting back; standby to reinforce us."

"Yes sir." Five voices said at once.

Shark and Danielle were peeking around their cover and saw that the mercenaries were also taking cover. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_ Shark thought to himself.

He was right. The mercenaries opened fire again and were breaking their covers. Shark fired back at them but it wasn't enough to stop two from sneaking around and shooting Danielle in the back.

"DANIELLE!" Shark shouted as she went down. Forgetting about the other mercenaries, Shark fired only at the two that had shot Danielle, killing them both. He raced over towards his friend only to get shot in his legs and back by the remaining six mercenaries. Shark crawled over to Danielle who was barely alive. "Just hang on Danielle…" He told her.

One of the mercenaries walked over to Danielle's body as she looked at Shark. "Don't…give…up…" She said weakly as blood trickled out of her lips. The mercenary pulled the trigger and shot Danielle in the head.

Seeing his best friend die was the last straw for Shark. His anger was so strong that he could barely control it. The pain of his injuries and losing his friend and family ignited a powerful rage that he had never felt in him before. Shark had always had an anger problem before but, instead of trying to stop and control it as he usually did, Shark tightened his fists and wanted nothing more than to welcome it and kill the bastards.

Suddenly, a sharp pain began to come from his hands, in the three spaces between his knuckles. It was like something was trying to get out, something sharp. Even though the pain in his hands was excruciating, Shark could feel the wounds in his legs and back healing and forcing any of the remaining bullets out. Shark's entire body was trembling with rage and anger as he forced himself to a kneeling position.

The six mercenaries were shocked to see Shark starting to get up. The one that shot Danielle looked into Shark's eyes and was horrified by the amount of rage that was in them. The mercenary had never done it before but the rage in those eyes was like coming face-to-face with an enrage animal, much like Wolverine. The mercenary had never faced Wolverine before but, having seen videos of Wolverine's battles and from what people had said, knew that Wolverine was the best at killing people and pissing him off was never a good thing.

_**SNIKT!**_

The famous sound of Wolverine releasing his claws, erupted from Shark's Hands as shape, fully developed bone claws erupted from between his knuckles. Shark roared in pain briefly before looking down to see that he had three claws just like the famous mutant, Wolverine. He then lost it and attacked the mercenary with his new weapons.

The mercenary, forgetting where he was, was horrified and was thinking, '_I just pissed off Wolverine's kid!'_ which was completely incorrect but the mercenary didn't live to find that out as Shark decapitated the man.

"**CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED!"** The mercenary leader bellowed into his headset. **"WE NEED IMMEDIATE BACK UP! THE KID'S A FUCKING WOLVERINE!"**

"**RRRRAAAAHHHH!"** bellowed Shark, as he charged straight at the remaining five mercenaries. The leader fell back behind the others as they opened fire but Shark just ignored their bullets as they ripped through his arms and chest. He then impaled each mercenary one after another.

The five from outside came rushing in, guns blazing and daggers flying. All it did was make Shark angrier, and deadlier. Shark pulled the daggers from his body and tossed them aside before charging at an even greater speed than before.

_**Seconds later, Outside Dragon Manor,**_

The entire Flint Police and Fire Department had arrived and were all shocked by what they were seeing: The Dragon Manor had been attacked! No one, not even the crime bosses, attacked the Dragon Family. They were one of the wealthiest families in all of Michigan and also one of the nicest. Their donations were one of the reasons the Police and Fire Department were able to keep their men well paid. They also made sure that poor families in desperate need could find jobs, as long as they weren't using the money for drugs. "Holy shit!" shouted one of the officers when they saw an exhausted Shark stagger out of the house.

Shark was covered in blood, sweat and dirt, and his clothes were all torn up from the fight. He weakly smiled at them. "You're a little late for the party." He said before collapsing on the ground.

_**The next morning,**_

Shark awoke in a hospital bed with bandages on his chest, arms and legs. Shark's sense of smell told him that a friend was nearby. "How do you feel, son?" A familiar voice asked. Shark turned his head and saw his family doctor, Dr. Joseph Shaman, standing in the doorway.

"Anybody get the number of that steamroller?" Shark asked with a grin.

The doctor smiled. "Well, it's nice to see that your sense of humor is still intact." He said.

"How bad are my injuries, Dr. Shaman?" Shark asked.

The doctor smiled. "Actually, your wounds are healing at a phenomenal rate and you should be cleared to leave at the end of today." He said.

"So, I am a mutant." Shark said with a smile.

Dr. Shaman nodded. "I've already instructed my staff to keep this information a secret." He said.

"Thanks, doc," Shark said. Dr. Shaman was known for accepting all kinds of patients, humans and mutants, and kept it a secret if the mutant patient wanted him to. This had caused a bit of a problem because of the so-called Friends of Humanity and Purifiers kept trying to get their hands on the records and attacking the doctor's clinic but the government got involved and that was bad for the anti-mutant groups since they were trying to steal confidential documents.

As the day went on Shark was visited by the police chief and told that the news had already been taken care of and that he could be able to go home if he wanted to once everything was cleaned up. He also had to do a little bit of rehabilitation exercises with the nurses to make sure he would be able to go to the apartment he would be staying in.

The following three weeks were almost a blur to Shark as they were filled with funerals for his different family members. His parents' funeral was attended by a number of people including Tony Stark, who even though there was a Civil War going on in the hero community, wished Shark the best and offered Shark any help he could provide. Shark thanked him for it before going to the Indian Reservation where Danielle was going to be buried. Her parents didn't blame him and her grandfather reminded Shark that Danielle would want him to move on and never give up on living.

Shark was able to get his father's business partners to continue their business with the Dragon Family before he was finally able to go to the family camp. He wasn't planning on staying long as he just wanted to explore the cave he had found before focusing on anything else. After a bit of a hike, Shark arrived at the cave he had wanted to explore. "This is it." He said out loud as he pulled out a flashlight.

He cautiously went into the cave and started looking around. The light showed that this cave was much different; there were curves to the walls of the cave as if it had been turned into the mountain. Something metallic sparkled on the ground as Shark made his way deeper into the cave and he moved the light around. "What's this?" He asked out loud as he cleaned off the metallic object. It was really old but also not something you'd find in a cave.

"I get the feeling that this isn't from Earth." Shark thought out loud as he put it down and began going deeper into the cave. Shark came to the end of the cave and found a large cavern. Inside he found a giant metallic body. "It looks like an exoskeleton." Shark said as he got closer and inspected the robotic body. He found strange markings on it that he had never seen before. "You most definitely came from outer space, my friend." Shark brushed off some of the gunk that had accumulated on the robot over the years.

Something then started glowing off to the side. Shark looked over and saw a smaller cave that the light was coming from. _'Might as well take a look,'_ Shark thought as he went over to the cave. He entered the cave and found a glowing cube about a foot tall, a foot wide and a foot thick. There were markings on it similar to the robotic body Shark had just past. Shark took off his gloves and started to reach for it, so he could inspect it better. _'I just hope I'm not making a mistake…'_ He thought as his finger tips came in contact with the cube.

Suddenly, the cube glowed brighter as electrical surges ran through Shark's arms and up into his brain. Shark could feel as new completely alien information started to, for lack of a better word, download into his brain. All of the symbols became clear to him and the identity of robotic being was revealed to him. The alien's technology and the history of his people were now as clear to Shark as if it were his own. But there was still more coming, it was incredibly exciting and unbelievably terrifying at the same time but Shark didn't let go of the cube. He opened his mind to the new information; he welcomed the possibility of helping the unknown being in his quest to find its lost friends and defeat its enemies.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Shark was thrown backwards by the energy. "Wow! That was tingly!" He shouted with a bit of a chuckle. He groaned a bit as he rolled onto his side and tried to get up to his feet.

Shark realized that he knew everything about the cube, which was no longer glowing, and the robotic being. "The being is Optimus Prime, the supreme commander of the Autobots." Shark muttered to himself as he processed the information that he had been given by the cube. "The Decepticons had managed to conquer Cybertron, so, instead of wasting lives in a doomed attempt to retake the planet, Optimus ordered the Autobots to retreat to another planetary system light-years away from Cybertron or Earth."

Shark walked out of the smaller cave with the cube and looked at the robotic exoskeleton. "Optimus Prime's ship was damaged during the escape attempt and the ship broke up upon its entry into the Earth's Atmosphere back into 1400s. Optimus and the core to the Autobot main computer, which was the cube I just touched and whose data was just downloaded into my brain, were separated from the ship while other Autobots were lost during their travel through hyperspace. Those sparks are here on Earth but arrived during different time periods." Shark knew what he had to do. "Well, Optimus, it looks like you and I have a lot of work ahead of us." He said with a smile.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Author's Note 2**__**: The next chapter has to do with what happens over the next three years or so, leading up to the present day activities: the Dark Reign.**_


End file.
